Until Then, Farewell
by Elleon Stormwrath
Summary: Strawberry Panic My take on what should have happened in Yaya and Hikari's room before the elections. I'll just be at the back so all will be well. But until then, my love, farewell... YayaXHikari yuri shoujoai


A/N: Alrighty then! Hi! It's me again back from Hell! I'm here to present to you a fanfic I made about the animé Strawberry Panic. Now, I have just finished watching the final episode and now I hope to state here that what happened is a NO-NO. Why? Well, Hikari-chan should be with Yaya-chan… Long Live HY!

**Pairings:Yaya**X**Hikari**

**Warnings:YURI **up ahead and the usual **OOC**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Strawberry Panic. If I did, Hikari-chan would have been Yaya-chan's…

**oOooOo**

It was the day of the Etoile elections. Tsubomi was fixing Hikari's dress as Yaya looked away. Silently cursing fate, the dark haired girl fought hard to hold back the tears threatening to fall. Life isn't fair. Of all the people she could love, she just had to pick Otoori Amane.

The presence of someone in front of her broke her train of thoughts. Standing there is Hikari in all her cuteness and beauty. Tsubomi looked at her two seniors. She knew Yaya and Hikari shared a deep bonding but the silence of the two made her wonder.

It was Hikari who broke the silence. "The representatives in the Etoile election must wear a ribbon with the color of their school. Blue is Spica's color." She paused, trying to find anything in the other's eyes then added, "Could you tie it in a ribbon in my hair, Yaya-chan?" and presented the blue ribbon to her best friend.

Finding it hard to decline, Yaya got the said accessory and asked Hikari to turn around. Whilst slowly tying the other's hair Yaya commented on how cute Hikari is. When she finished, both Yaya and Hikari were in what looked like an embrace. Curiosity filled Tsubomi's mind but as she was about to speak, Hikari asked her to leave.

**oOooOo**

Once the pink haired girl left, the two best friends were engaged in silence once more. It was broken after a few moments by Yaya. "Hikari, I wish you good luck along with Amane-sempai. I hope you two will win." Hikari didn't say anything but turned around and embraced the other.

It wasn't an "I'm your best friend" hug nor was it a "thank you" one. Rather, it was the "I have some feelings for you" kind of embrace. Questions filled the taller girl's mind as they stayed like that for a few moments. Still, she couldn't help hugging back.

"Gomen ne, Yaya-chan. You did so much for me but I gave you nothing but trouble. Sometimes I wish that it was you that I fell in love with and not Amane-sempai. You're so good to me, Yaya-chan. I just hope that one day I'll be able to return your love." the light haired girl said as she stared into the deep brown eyes of Nanto Yaya.

**oOooOo**

The other couldn't believe what she just said. Yaya knew of her crush for and being together with Otoori Amane. Never once did Yaya reveal her true feelings for the other girl save that certain kiss. Sure, Yaya really loved Hikari but the former had not expected the girl to harbor such feelings.

Seeing the confused state of her best friend, Hikari took action. She gently pulled Yaya's head down to meet with hers, Lips met lips in a deep kiss. Both girls felt the mixed emotions of uncertainty, care, devotion and, of course, unrequited love.

No one knows who broke the kiss but when it ended, both girls felt it was the right thing to do. As they stood in one another's embrace, Yaya couldn't help but steal butterfly kisses on Hikari's cheek and neck. This could be their last day as roommates so she was making the most out of it.

**oOooOo**

Spica's student council president knocked on the door, asking if the other half of Spica's candidate for Etiole is ready. Reluctantly, the dark haired girl released Hikari and said, "Whatever happens, I will always be here to support you and Amane-sempai. Always remember, Hikari, that I love you from the bottom of my heart."

Tears threatened to fall from blue orbs as Hikari was near to crying. It was quickly wiped away by the taller girl. "Thank you, Yaya-chan." she said, "I promise one day that the love you gave me shall be reciprocated. Til than, let's remain best friends."

They promised each other just that and sealed it with a kiss, one final kiss. Another knock on the door was heard then Hikari went out the door and towards a future with her Amane-sempai. When the door closed, Yaya's resistance finally broke and her tears came flowing freely. 'Well, if that's all we can be for now, it's better then nothing…' she thought.

**oOooOo**

_**"You have someone else but you say you love me.**_

_**I'll just be at the back so all will be well.**_

_**If you hold true, in the future, we will see.**_

_**But until then, my love, farewell…"**_

MonZ a.k.a. Itachiness

**oOooOo**

**OWARI**

**oOooOo**

A/N: Ah, finished! I dedicate this to **Nanto Yaya** of Strawberry Panic for being the inspiration of such angsty fanfic. I've decided to try something new, because I usually end my story with a happy ending. But now, I guess I just wanted to portray some feelings I've experienced through my life. I hope you all enjoyed that.

Many loves and thanks,

Itachiness/Seizaru


End file.
